


The Tale About Sir Albert of Modern Physics

by aphrea77



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Gen, based on real life, i wrote this for school and decided to post it because why the heck not?, if u squint u can see where the bnha-ish and dr stone-ish parts are, loosely based on BNHA and Dr Stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrea77/pseuds/aphrea77
Summary: a medieval romance story about a knight named Albert Einstein of Ulm.based on real-life-Albert-Einstein's life.contains chivalry and a lady for the kind sire.a pinch of angst and BAMF for our dear scien--- knight.veryVERYloosely based on BNHA and Dr. Stone(if you squint really hard).fairy-tale like storytelling.poor writing by author.please don't read you'll cringe.
Relationships: Albert Einstein/Mileva Maric





	The Tale About Sir Albert of Modern Physics

_**The Tale About Sir Albert of Modern Physics** _  
_Written By: drea~chan | simpforsenkuushouyou| pinktealover77_

Once upon a time, there was a curious little boy playing with science, filled with a deep wonder about this invisible yet tangible force of nature. From a young age, barely even considered a squire, he discovered and wielded the strong, unbreakable sword called Mathematics, and since then, have mastered the many different styles of swordfighting like the arts of Geometry and Calculus. This amazing little boy’s name was Albert Einstein of Ulm.

Ever since Albert started his training as a knight, he was belittled by his masters and fellow students because of his humble origin, and inability to speak eloquently, as if he was mentally handicapped. Despite the additional challenges his shortcomings gave him, he decided to push through and master his sword skills in order to fight and understand the invisible force of nature present in our daily lives.

One day, the king ordered all knights and scholars of the kingdom to further their research in investigating and understanding the invisible force of nature. A prophecy was recently told about how a young man who overcomes this invisible force of nature would be essential in overturning the greatest war humanity has faced: extinction. Humanity has always fallen prey to plagues, droughts, storms, curses, with no weapons against this seemingly indestructible force of nature. Humanity needs a way to fight back against it, NOW.

And thus, the expedition in order to understand this force has started. By now, little Albert was little no more. He has finally finished his training, and thus was accepted into knighthood, all while continuing his own passionate pursuit in understanding the invisible force.

While Albert was travelling, he noticed a lone village, crops dried by drought, and gauntly faces of men as they continued in their respective backbreaking labor. Albert took pity, and decided to apply some of his recently acquired knowledge to help the poor village. He decided to apply some basic theories of his craft, and thus, was able to find a way to make labor easier for them, by teaching them of optimal ways to make use of their labor. He was able to counter the hidden curse brought upon the village by investigating the physical make-up of the area, since curses often were the cause of the pitiable states of these villages. While Albert was applying his knowledge, he continued to make great strides in his own expedition and research, because he finally discovered the way on how to overcome the invisible force of nature: by experimenting on it in real life situations. (But of course, an outsider like Albert won’t be able to solve all the village’s problems without a little help. And this help came in the form of Mileva Maric, the village leader’s beautiful belle. Not only was she beautiful and kind, she was also diligent and was of great help to Albert.) And since the village was full of real life experimentation potential, he had an infinite amount of opportunities to test his knowledge with his sword Mathematics, and practice, and overcome this force of nature on the physical world.

Through this seemingly useless endeavor that Albert decided to take upon, he accidentally figured out a way to unravel the mystery, which led to him submitting his reports to the king after several years. The king and his advisors were astonished at the sheer amount of research and discoveries that Albert has made, and the other knights and scholars decided to apply Albert’s research to their own expeditions, which led to the proof that what Albert learned was true, and how best to combat this invisible force on the physical world. This invisible force was finally dubbed as _**physics**_.

The king has awarded Albert for his exemplary bravery and chivalry for helping a poor village stand up and prosper, all the while continuing his research and greatly benefitting the country by aiding in the necessary preparations against natural disasters and curses through his application of knowledge. Since Albert was the first one to defeat and explain this unknown force, he would be given the highest title ever bestowed upon a knight: the title of Nobel Knight. And thus, Sir Nobel Knight Albert Einstein of Modern Physics, lived happily ever after with his new besotted wife and partner in research, Lady Mileva Maric, as they continued their own passionate research about physics, wishing to learn even more about this strange phenomenon.

**Author's Note:**

> a school project made by a not-aspiring author who really only did it for shiz and giggles and to satisfy her inner nerdiness and geekiness through boring petas. 
> 
> and also, decided to post it because my friends wanted to do storytelling? imma give them storytelling. (and because of that, gave me the idea to post to ao3)
> 
> ps. my dear *discord channel* friends, comment ur thoughts down below ↓ ↓ ↓ there's no sign-up required lel
> 
> pps. if u want to read this tale but more Dr Stone-ified, then, i might do it lol. theres an image that would be perfect to use for that fanfic if u wanted it written XD
> 
> also i totally didnt post this story in this website because i totally didnt want to share this amazing website with my friends, nopity-nope nope sir (archiveofourown.org has great fanfics for all fandoms check em out---)


End file.
